Missing you
by Lunas-paradox
Summary: Ryoma at his training camp had one dissatisfaction, the fact he couldn't talk or meet his girlfriend. But he didn't know he was gonna meet her again but due to certain very unfortunate reasons.


**_Inspired by the cover image._**

 ** _I do not own it, its rights belong to its rightful owner._**

* * *

Ryoma sat down on the farthest chair in the dining area setting his head down, he sighed feeling the cold plastic. He was sweating and breathing a little uneven. It was another day of rigorous practising at the U-17 camp, he was kind of tired but he was not complaining, he loved training here they were many strong tennis players he had matches against that made his blood sing with excitement. There was one thing though he didn't like one thing about the camp though, outsiders were not allowed to meet and neither he was allowed to leave the camp even for a day unless he wants to get expelled. There was one person he wanted to meet a lot. It was Ryuzaki Sakuno his 3 months girlfriend. It was a secret, though, from all his senpais and friends, the only one who knew was Tomoka. It was a simple reason because their senpais were crazy, nosy and stalkers, And he loved his privacy.

He did get his privacy being in America. He had no problems talking to her whenever he wanted though they couldn't meet they still had long chats on mobile and on social networks, now he didn't even get that. He was sharing his room with other three in the camp so he just couldn't call her, he had to now search for a good time, late at nights or during breaks and talk for only for ten minutes, he was legitimately missing her now. He liked talking to her a lot, he could tell her anything and everything, without worrying about his image and getting judged by her. On times likes this he would discreetly act like sleeping or something and stare at her photo. It was a natural one Tomoka had sent it to him after taking it secretly of her in school. He felt really thankful for that it was one only picture other than their accidental one before, which he had.

He kind of wanted to talk to her but that would be too unusual since it's lunch time and everyone is scarfing their food down and he should also probably do it before it all goes and he ends up starving during the afternoon practice leading to him fainting that would be totally uncool. So he recently gets up, closes his phone grudgingly and makes way to the food counter to get his lunch. Everyone were talking loudly and excitedly about the upcoming match schedules. He just sat down with the usual group of Momo, Kintarou, Eiji and all. Immediately Kintarou started talking to him but he just gave grunts and tuned him out but the guy didn't give up he nudged him for an answer to which he gave a threatening glare. He was grumpy and in no mood to listen to the monkey boy's excessive energetic nonsense.

Everyone on the table except Kintarou silently got his message so after that they steered the conversation to something else and kept Kintarou distracted from him too as he in silently completed his meal. Afer done he left the mess hall and proceeded to the empty tennis courts in the far area where no one was in sight. He sent her a text first to make sure she could talk.

'Ryuzaki gonna call if you are free' only a min later he got a text back saying a simple ok. He called her, two rings in and she picked up. Her soft voice coming through call immediately brightened up his mood a little.

"Hello Ryoma- kun what happened? " she asked a little worried.

"Ryuzaki I'm fine just wanted to talk," He said in his passive voice. She giggled through making him a little embarrassed.

"I missed you too Ryoma-kun, " She said back softly chuckling.

He blushed a little wondering how she always understood the words he couldn't say. He was until now a little arrogant so he always said the wrong things at worst situations he was held at high position wherever he went so he never really learned sensitivity but after coming to Japan and meeting everyone he had become a little more mature and less arrogant but now he was awkward so like defense mechanism he acted uninterested and apathetic making people mistake his intentions but Sakuno was different, she had also misunderstood him in starting but after spending some more time with the arrogant and childish prince she realized his traits and habits very well so now she could almost most of the times understand what he really wanted to say.

"But Ryoma-kun It's lunch are you sure you should be calling at this time" she continued.

He grumbled a little feeling little annoyed at her "Ryuzaki It's ok I already ate and no one will notice everyone busy enjoying the little break time." he said.

She could hear his pout and resisted to chuckle knowing it would only anger the prince more. She was missing him too after all it had been days since they had a decent talk, she supported his training at the camp but still missed talking o him after all even though he is Japan they have not even met once and now they were hardly getting time to talk since his hard training regime for every day. She still tried to support him as a good girlfriend should but at times like these, she just wanted to give in her selfish desires, which she was doing as of now.

"Hai." she said happily which brightened him up too. He really liked hearing her cheerful voice it lifted up his spirits. They continued their conversation for rest of his break.

"Ryuzaki I'll talk to you later." The other players had started coming out so he was forced to cut the call.

"Hai Ryoma-kun see you later Bubye," she said her goodbye as he cut their call.

He felt happy and energised after talking to Sakuno with renewed energy, he went back to his harsh training.

* * *

He was angry and vexed as he glared at the man who had forced him to break a rule of the camp but he didn't show his emotions keeping up his indifference he turned, now done saying whatever he wanted. Walking away from there didn't make him feel prideful or any such good feeling. He was frustrated but he didn't regret it. His actions were not wrong, tennis was not meant to be played like that, it was not meant to hurt people to just show their superiority or inflate their ego. he hated that man who would use tennis for such a thing, he underestimated tennis and everyone who worked so hard to play it. He grits his teeth as his thoughts angered him more, he vowed in his heart no matter what he would win against him in an official match and show him that his tennis was not wrong or weak. He would break down his tennis with his tennis.

But right now he has to leave the camp and find another way to defeat the guy. That was what going on his head but as he left the grounds and boarded the bus he started feeling disappointed. He didn't regret it even now but still, he had lost his chance to play against so many strong players across the world at the U-17 world cup. He really wanted to do that but now he couldn't and that really disappointed him a lot. With a sigh, he saw the scenery go as he neared the city making him not at all feel relieved. As the trees and roads passed he got more disheartened and now as they entered the city he just wanted to go somewhere and hit some balls on a tennis ground alone and hard so that he can release this frustration and disappointment from himself. He was officially depressed and definitely didn't want to meet or talk to anyone in this state. Just then his phone tinged with the ringtone of Sakuno's message that made him more depressed. He was sure it was something along the lines ' Do your best Ryoma-kun' his girlfriend wholeheartedly believed that he would win and be the number one but right now he had disqualified himself, breaking someone's expectations really hurt. He definitely didn't want to face her right now and get her disappointed in himself. He couldn't handle that at all.

With that thought, he got up and went to the door ready to go to the park near his house where no one would find him. Getting down he turned to his left and there he saw his biggest shock. His girlfriend standing in all her glory looking just as shocked as him. Just now he thought he definitely didn't want to see her and yet here she was staring at him in disbelief. The irony.

"Ryoma-kun why are you here? what about the camp?" She asked surprised.

Regaining his composure he decided to just ignore her and leave. It was a stupid thing to do but he just didn't know what else to do. He didn't know how to answer that to her. He just didn't want to answer it right now. especially to her. But sakuno wouldn't let him.

"Ryoma-kun." She said slightly serious. He turned around and sighed.

"Then Ryuzaki, let's hang out a bit." And with that, he started walking towards another destination.

She followed him, surprised by his weird attitude which started worrying her. They walked in a stiff silence making her anxious as she found something to talk about, but they reached the arcade. He went inside and started buying tokens, she followed.

The first games were shotting games where she let him play while she observed him. Like all the things he did even in this, he was quite good. They next played table hockey in which as soon as the game started she made the puck fly, making him sweat drop at her clumsiness. She apologized as he went and picked it up. He said it was okay (He was already used to her clumsiness). He won the game obviously. And then later they went to play dash cars, sitting together in a small space made her overly conscious of him and her clumsiness was not helping. In the end, he had somehow handled the car and got them in 3rd place. She apologized again thinking he felt bad about coming so low. But he just sighed, he honestly didn't care about it - more like it was fun playing with her - but he couldn't tell her this so he just pointed her to the shuttle pick up the game.

Which he regretted a second later. Today the price was a weird looking small teddy bear? He glanced at her wondering if she was weirded out by his choice. But no she squealed and ran to it and pointed at it.

"Ryoma - kun they are so cute!" he looked at her shocked but then thought again and dismissed it. Girls taste made no sense to him. He walked towards it and started it.

"I'll get you one." she looking intently making him a little nervous but he was good at this game so he hurriedly picked one and dropped it in the chute. Taking it out he handed it to her. For him it was easy. But for her, it was awesome as she clutched it tightly and thanked just looked away in embarrassment as she giggled slightly at his bashfulness. These kind of faces of his were so rare and something only she could see. That thought alone filled her with warmth.

He just grumbled slightly and started moving again to another one of the game machines. As they looked around to find something interesting to play. Something caught Sakuno's eye, elated she ran towards it and then pointed it out to him smiling wide. He nodded and they entered. It was a simple game they had to hit the panels which light up with tennis balls. Sakuno went first. With the unfamiliar racket in her hand, she positioned herself and waited for the ball to come. The 4th panel lit up and the ball at the most average speed came flying towards her but then only her clumsiness kicked in, again - even though she had gotten over it in tennis at least - she slipped and fell landing on her butt as she groaned. Her boyfriend just sweat dropped and then helped her up. She blushed embarrassed today was worst in every single game she was messing up. Ryoma didn't think too much about it. After all, Sakuno without her clumsiness was way weirder.

He switched with her and true to his title. He perfectly hit the first three shots. As the next panel lit up, he suddenly remembered _the shot that man_ had shot towards his senpai. Without thinking, in his anger, he hit the ball a little too strong as if he was fighting with _him_ which caused the ball to bounce off and start a violent movement of it. With Sakuno's scream, he remembered where he was and got shocked. He glanced at her she had crouched down to avoid the ball. Then at that moment the attendant hearing the noise came in.

"What are you guys doing?" He shouted in a booming voice.

 _Thump_ , the ball hit the man square on his face making him lose balance and fall, shocked Sakuno just stood there not knowing what to do now. They were definitely in big trouble. At that moment Ryoma knew what to do.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward.

"Run, Ryuzaki," he told her running, she started running too. But she is a polite person.

"We are sorry." she shouted towards the person who was trying to get his bearings back as they slipped out of the arcade centre.

They ran for a little while until the arcade was out of sight. Slowing down they stopped down of an overhead bridge as they both got their breaths back (Sakuno especially).

"Ryoma - kun you are acting little weird today." She said out. Today she had noticed he was not like himself, too distracted, too disturbed, too distant. She had thought maybe he didn't want to talk about it but she just couldn't ignore it seeing him like this. And she was his girlfriend, she should, kind of be there for him and know what's going on in his life.

He got nervous hearing those words he was not yet ready to tell her what had happened. He pulled on his collar as he tried to think of a change of subject.

"You also, what are you doing around here?" This area was way aways from her normal school route and hang out places. She blushed a little.

"I was here to pray for you to be selected as Japan's representative," She told sweetly and his heart constricted painfully with guilt. Pulling tightly, he looked away from her bright eyes, "And then I drew a fortune." She started fumbling with her bad to find the said fortune slip. She pulled out one and it slipped from her hand. Curious, he bent down and picked it up. _'Bad luck',_ even the gods were mocking him now. As he slightly sighed, Sakuno took it the wrong way and panicked.

"Please don't get depressed." She cried as she violently went around her bag, "I drew another one and,"

" I don't really mind." He was ignored as she was deep in searching. Her bad fell with her and came out lots of fortune slips. He picked up all of them and started reading each one of them.

 _Bad luck, bad luck, bad luck, bad luck, bad luck, bad luck, bad luck, bad luck, bad luck._

He sweats dropped. The gods were really having fun with his misery. But he didn't care about such things. He pushed them into his bag and turned to leave, he just really wanted to go home right now. Though Sakuno was thinking something different.

She ran ahead of him and stopped him, pushing one up with trembling fingers and a faint blush. She showed him one single, _special_ fortune slip.

 ** _Good luck._**

"In the end, always something good happens." She looked at him earnestly. He was surprised but then smiled slightly. Her message came across to him.

Smirking, just like always, He asked her sarcastically.

"And how much did you spent on these?" His voice held a little happiness and playful scolding. She blushed and laughed dryly as her response.

He started walking again. "Let's go Ryuzaki I'll drop you home."

She smiled " Hai." She sprinted back of him walking with him.

As they walked a little finally both of them finally realized something. ( Ryoma just a few secs before Sakuno.)

 _This was their first date. (After he came back.)_

Ryoma groaned internally and Sakuno blushed embarrassed. They couldn't believe they spent the whole day practically doing nothing. Well, albeit it was too sudden for both of them to actually plan anything. But still, it could have better. They both boiled berated themselves on the inside. Ryoma knew it was majorly his fault for not saying her anything about him leaving the camp and then so absorbed in the camp that he didn't notice her at all. Sakuno didn't blame him though.

" Ryuzaki, I...Um sorry. I didn't tell you about coming back." She turned towards him surprised.

"No Ryoma - kun, it all happened too sudden. So it's ok. Let's go properly next time." She understood perfectly well why he was sorry. He looked away, it was still his fault but since she said that he decided next time he will actually properly plan everything and make it a perfect date.

"Thanks, Ryuzaki." He slightly smiled as she looked at him confused but smiled happily. She was perfect for him she had today not only cheered him up but also didn't blame him for the mess he created today. (The arcade after all definitely banned them.) Seriously he has to do a lot for her when he gives her a proper date. And he would do that definitely.

Thinking about it, he decided to ask her something. "Hey Ryuzaki, where do you wanna go?" She looked at his eyes wide and then blushed a deep red. Why did he ask to that suddenly? She looked and the ground and fumbled with her thumbs trying to think what to say to him.

" I, uh..., I - I don't mind anywhere we go." She went with the safest choice. He groaned internally, he should have known better Sakuno was someone who never straight up told what she wanted. He needs to find another way to make her say it. He was not good at it, fumbling around a subject but Sakuno would not open up if he didn't take a round about way. He sighed with no ideas whatsoever.

He looked troubled and she now felt bad. It was not like she wanted to trouble him but she was bad at expressing her thoughts and she knew Ryoma was tolerant about it and tried his best to adjust, but at times like this he was not good at doing it. It was up to her to break out of her shell and say him. She was supposed to do it but it was still hard to do it. She groaned silently and glanced at him again. He really looked trouble. She needs to stop acting selfishly.

"Ryoma - kun, I uh, ano - I... I, " She couldn't tell it out, it made her angry with herself why couldn't she just say him she knew Ryoma would never think she was troublesome or annoying. He looked at her and noticed she was trying her best.

" Ya? Ryuzaki You want to?" He asked prompting her to tell him what she wanted to say. She looked at him he was giving her a sincere look who would never hurt her. She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves a little.

"Ryoma - kun I want - I - I want to go to the amusement park!" She exclaimed unknowingly shouting the part. His eyes widen a sec and then he smiled slightly and looked at her. She was looking away with that an anxious look. Wondering if it was too childish of her.

"Sure Ryuzaki, Let's go there next time." She looked at him with wide eyes still worried. He just smirked a little and said, " Though I can't make promises when the next time will come." She was still a little anxious about him just accepting her requests just like that but hearing him say it like that made her feel really happy.

" it's ok Ryoma - kun, I will be waiting." He smiled wide and his hand twitched as he got the strongest urge to just pull her towards him. that would be weird and she will definitely creep out. He clenched his fists tight and looked away from her.

"I will come as fast as I can." He promised in a small voice, blushing a little.

"Hai, Ryoma - kun" She smiled, her sweet smile as always.

 _God, he loved this woman._

He really couldn't control his urge anymore. To not be too sudden, he first holds her wrist and stopped her. She tilted her head and looked at him confused. _Too cute god damn it!_

"Ryuzaki I'm sorry."

He whispered and pulled her hard towards him with a tight grip, his lips crushed against hers and she froze with eyes wide open. He knew she was shocked so he slowly moved against her mouth to coax her out of her shock and respond back. It took her at least 20 secs to finally register what was going on and get his silent message. She blushed deep red as she shyly tries to respond back albeit clumsily which made him silently chuckle, he moved his other hand slowly from her back to her neck making her shiver as he left a hot trail, he tilted her neck to deepen the kiss. Her hands were frozen on her side but she slowly moved them to clutch his shirt tightly on his arms to get leverage as she felt her legs wobble. He could taste her and that taste made him groan slightly, it was definitely his favourite now. _Strawberry and vanilla._

He broke the kiss as they started feeling the need of oxygen. They panted as they regained their bearings, both looking flushed. She fully blushed deep red and looked at him in shock. He stared at her thinking how tantalizing she looked, _God_ _he loved post- kissed Sakuno,_ he smirked.

"Wh.. Wh..Wh - " She couldn't form words as her mind was still not cooperating with her replaying the kiss over and over again, she settled to glared at him for her silent question. It didn't faze him one bit, more like it made her more appealing to him and his smirk just grew.

"Sorry Ryuzaki for doing it so suddenly." He was not one bit sorry and she knew that.

"You are unbelievable." She punched him again and again to vent her frustrations he chuckled at her actions only thinking about how cute she was. After getting tired of punching him she just sighed and pouted.

"Mou," she looked away "at least inform me before doing it next time," she whispered lowly blushing. he heard her anyways and smirked big.

"Ok." He bent down again but alerted she hurriedly put her hands up on his mouth effectively stopping him as he gave her confused look.

"No, no no no," She shook her head " Not again today." She blushed and looked away. He glared slightly at her rejection and looked hurt but she didn't meet his eyes, knowing well if she did she would give in. He sighed and pulled back she relaxed at that and put her arms down. He pouted but knew well that it was Sakuno's limit, _for now._ He smirked internally.

He intertwined their hands again and pushed her forward a little.

"Come on let's go. You are gonna be late." She nodded and they started walking again in silence, which was a little bit awkward. The walk to her home was short and they reached very fast (for them). They stood in front of her gate, the sun had already set and she had to go in now or else her grandma will start worrying. Still, she didn't leave his hand, they just stood there not moving in silence. She made the first move.

"Ano, Ryoma - kun, I uh I - I am sorry for early." She looked down. She wondered if he was not angry for her earlier rejection. He was angry but for some other reason.

"Ryuzaki look up." She did, he flicked her forehead slightly as he frowned at her. she held her forehead and looked at him surprised.

"You shouldn't be sorry. No, it is me who is sorry for pushing your limits. If it ever happens again you are supposed to tell me your limits and if I cross them also hit me. Got it?" She nodded, feeling ashamed a little.

"I am sorry," she said. He sighed and just tugged at her hand. He looked at her earnestly and she understood what he was trying to say, she smiled a little at his encouragement and he grinned.

She slowly took out her hand from his and already started missing him. He did too but he didn't show as of how she was looking deeply disappointed. He grinned at that.

She smiled and looked at him. "Ryoma - kun, Good night." She said as she took a step back towards her home. He stuffed his hands back in his pockets and nodded.

"Goodnight Ryuzaki," He took a step back too. She smiled, nodded and turned away making way to her house.

"Ryuzaki," he called out to her and she turned, confused. " _ **Thank you."**_ With that, he turned away and walked back smiling. She looked at his back surprised _why had he thanked me again._ It made no sense to her but something in his voice told her that whatever was troubling him before it had been cleared and that alone made her smiled and entered her home.

He was still had no way to go from here to enter the U-17 world cup but for now, he was sure something good will happen.

* * *

A/N - Finally! I am done with this one shot. I had this idea at least 6 months back when I first saw the cover photo on one of Ryozaku Facebook fan group. But I had started Getting our love back just then so I had put it off, writing a little in between but finally now as I was taking a break from Gol I decided to complete this so I could even get out of my writing slump. It worked I guess a little.

I know I haven't gotten to Gol's last chapter but it's just I am in a major slump and my real life is very busy and stressful with applying to universities because of which I just cant find the right mind to write it. I want to make the last chapter really long and the best, that's why I need some time with it. So please be a little more patient and I'll get it to you I promise.

Well the usual, If u liked this one don't forget to Favrouite and Review.

Xoxoxo - Luna.


End file.
